


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 5

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Panties, Underwear, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to the story "BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 4." It's game night for two of the DC Universe's happy couples. Let's see how it goes!And, of course, this story is another RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV https://www.deviantart.com/captainawesome-bsv
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Wonder Girl/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 5

Entry 5

['Hey journal! Been a hot minute since I updated you, but we've just not really had much to say. We've not had many big adventures or any notable social events, but I figured it was worth writing something.'

'So, since my last two big entries were focused on my boy Bart and my girl Cassie, I figured I'd do something for Tim, but truth be told Tim's surprisingly not as much of a target for this stuff. He's a nerd, but he doesn't invite it that much, for some reason. However, the same can not be said for his GIRLFRIEND. Let's get back to the beginning. A couple months back, I met Stephanie for the first time in a pretty awkward way...']

Several months prior, Kon was strolling through the Young Justice base hidden in Mount Justice. Getting hungry, he decides to get a bite to eat, but as he approaches the 'kitchen' area, his super-hearing picks up on the faint sound of some music.

As he enters the kitchen, he spots the source; a blonde haired girl, bent over and leaning into one of the cabinets, looking for something. She was wearing jeans that were falling off of her, wiggling her backside to the song 'Hit me with your Best Shot,' humming along to it.

['See, this is an awkward way to meet anyone, because, and I've apologized to BOTH girls for this, but I GENUINELY thought that was CASSIE'S butt bouncing to this song. The baggy jeans obscured the thiccness of this particular booty, and it's not as if Cassie is exactly *lacking* in this department. So, I did what I'd normally do if Cassie was in such an obvious 'please wedgie me' position.']

"...so fire away!" The blonde hummed, not realizing that a figure was right behind her.

"If you insist, Wonder Babe." Kon declared, announcing his presence and surprising her, but before she turned around he grabbed the back of her exposed waistband, then *yanked* the panties *way* up her backside.

"GAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYGHK!!!!!!" Stephanie let out, caught completely by surprise from the *Kryptonian* level wedgie, the kind he'd normally save for a butt that could take it safely.

Realizing too late it *wasn't* Cassie, Kon widened his eyes in shock, but before he could stop, the panties completely tore to shreds, dropping Steph onto the floor, legs crossed and hands clutching between them.

"...Oh...Christ..." She gritted her teeth, scrunching her face as she was left briefly unable to walk.

"What's going on!?" Tim declared, rushing into the room upon hearing the scream, joined by Cassie and Bart, all of whom look panicked, until they spot Steph on the floor, and Kon standing there awkwardly, holding the ripped pink Bat-print panties.

"Hehe...so, I can explain..." Kon mumbled, awkwardly chuckling, as they proceeded to glare at him.

['Yeah, MAJOR awkward explanation time followed that. Still, she took it like a champ.']

"Again, I am REALLY sorry, 'Stephanie'." Kon apologized, grimacing at how his 'first introduction' with this girl was to rip her panties completely off of her and give her the worst wedgie of her life.

"No, no, it's fine. Total misunderstanding, I get it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the lady's room to change." Steph replied, nodding and giving an encouraging thumbs up, trying to be forgiving. Despite, the fact that, as she tries to turn to walk away, she cringed and squeaked at each step, it evidently still being very uncomfortable to move her legs. "Owe, owe, owe..."

As she walked off, Tim following close behind to make sure she doesn't fall over, Cassie turned to face Kon, giving him an unamused glare.

"You REALLY thought her butt looked like mine?"

At this, he just awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

['So, see, from the beginning, me and Steph weren't exactly buds but we had a pretty safely established dynamic, and she doesn't seem to hold it against me the way these nerds occasionally do.'

'But that's just the backstory, what's mostly important is the latest story I have, involving miss Stephanie Brown and a time where somehow, she and Cassie convinced me and Tim to a couple's game night. And boy, did we ALL have fun.'

'It started simple enough...']

“We’re NOT playing Go Fish!” Tim and Cassie declared in unison when Kon suggested it and Steph had agreed.

“Huh, why not?” Steph asked, her cute head tilting in confusion.

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Kon said, “They’re just sore losers is all. Not as bad as Bart but-”

“It’s not being a sore loser when you’re always cheating!” Cassie interjected, hands on her hips as she frowned at him.

“For the millionth time, it’s not cheating if there’s no rule against it!” Kon insisted, arms thrown up in exasperation.

Leaning closer to Tim, Stephanie asked, “Can you, uh, fill me in on what this is about?”

“Kon always uses his x-ray vision to see everyone else’s cards, which is also how he got flawless victories against us in strip poker.” Tim answered, an annoyed expression on his face as he remembered that.

Stephanie blinked in surprise, her decision on where her vote on this argument would go now decided. “Okay, absolutely no card games then.”

Kon pouted at this while Cassie just gave a fist pump of victory, saying, “Hah, no x-ray vision cheating for you!”

Slowly, his pout morphed into a smirk as his eyes took on a tiny bit of a glow while he said, “Yeah, I’ll just have to be content using these eyes to see that Stephanie is wearing yellow panties with the Robin logo on her butt and that you’re wearing pink panties with the words ‘Kiss Me’ on the butt.”

Blushing at that, both girls let out a squeak of embarrassment, Steph uselessly crossing her hands in front of where her underwear was (as if that would stop x-ray vision) and exclaiming, “HEY, KNOCK IT OFF, SUPERPERV!”

X-ray vision turning off, he grinned a little wider now and gave a slight chuckle. “Huh, ‘superperv…’ I’ll give you credit, that *is* actually a new one.”

Tim chuckled at this, enjoying both the reveal of what the underwear the girls were wearing and the insult Step had come up with. “Okay, okay…” the Boy Wonder said, arms making placating gestures. “Let’s just try and choose a game that we can all play fairly. Something more dependent on… skill.”

“Ooh, how about pool?!” Steph suggested excitedly. “Barbara taught me how to play that last month.”

“Sureperboy has tactile-telekinesis and will mess with the balls.” Cassie pointed out, turning all eyes onto the Kryptonian.

Arms held up defensively, the clone said, “Woah, hey, hold on now, I never even thought about that and haven’t done it before… But I don’t think there’s any official rules against telekinesis and Cass just gave me the idea.”

As the girls groaned, Tim was happy to announce that, “Well, luckily for us, I know a game that he can in no way find a way to use his powers in without actually breaking an official rule of the game.” With a deliberately overdramatic flourish with his hands, he then said, “Twister! A game where Superboy *and* Wonder Girl’s only advantage, flight, becomes totally useless as soon as we start having to move around each other’s bodies on the mat.”

"You just wanna rub our bodies against each other, don't you, Mister Drake?" Steph teased, a smirk on her face as she lightly shifts herself next to him, trying to show off her body; clad in a tight pink hooded shirt, it did show off her petite figure well enough to make him blush.

"I'm in; what about you guys?"

"Well, when it's described like *that*, how could I possibly say no?" Kon-El teased, wrapping an arm around Cassie, nudging her.

"Pfft, fine, if just because I can't think of any way you could cheat at this." Cassie agrees, rolling her eyes as she went with it.

['And you know something Journal? There wasn't, I didn't at all do anything that was remotely unfair to give us an advantage.'

'But you know who did? These two Gotham-geeks! Yeah, evidently being acrobatic, roof-hopping ninjas means they're both especially very flexible! They did annoyingly good at this. 'Not that it bothered me too much...']

"Y'know, we're losing, but I gotta admit, I appreciate that Tim suggested this game." Kon admitted, as the four of them were tangled together over the Twister board, which fortunately caused him to be positioned in a way that left Cassie positioned right above him, legs on either side, with her backside near his face.

"Grow up; stop ogling and focus on winning!" Cassie groans, annoyed that they just *had* to decide on playing with teams, and that said teams were pitching the two couples.

"Well, I'm trying, but it's not as if there's much in the rules I can twist here." Kon shrugged, glancing to the side at how the other two were handling it.

As described, their training had left them both naturally very nimble, and the two were able to bend around each other, and Kon and Cassie, with little difficulty.

But, as he sees Steph suddenly move to reposition, he notices something deeply amusing; the girl's jeans were almost completely below her backside, exposing the entirety of her underwear, and as she moved she left them sticking out.

['It's fortunate for me, Journal, that Miss Brown is not a fan of belts, or jeans that are her size; those pants look like they'd be loose on me and I'm twice her size. All that sagging made her just begging for a wedgie, and I doubt I was the only one thinking that.']

['In fact, I  *know* that I wasn’t. Seriously, you should have seen Tim’s face. His eyes were right on her butt and I could tell that he was deliberately making his current position harder by turning his neck more to get a better look. And based on the gleam in those eyes, I could tell that he would have been pulling on her panties if he wasn’t actually trying to win this game.']

However, while Tim was clearly resisting the temptation to engage in some pantry pulling, and those Robin panties were *very* tempting to pull on, Kon had no such reasons to restrain himself.

Well, he did need to be careful. He wouldn’t want this wedgie to hurt *too* much, after all.

The spinner was spun again and now it was his turn to move as Robin read out the spinner for him, “Left hand on yellow.”

Kon smirked. Oh, I just *have* to do it now! “If you say so.” he said, hand lifting up and moving over to the nearest yellow space, which happened to be the seat of Stephanie’s almost completely exposed yellow panties, his palm slapping lightly against her right buttock as he dug his fingers in for a grope.

“EEEEK!” Steph’s scream was from a mix of shock, embarrassment, and pain (‘light’ slapping by Kon’s standards is still basically a normal slap by human standards). “Kooooooon!” the blonde whined, hips wiggling to try and shake off his hand.

“Dude, seriously, she’s *my* girlfriend!” Robin protested, Cassie avoided commenting though if only for the sake that this might help them win… she did have to bite her bottom lip to stay quiet though.

“And it’s not where your hand *should* be!” Steph pointed out, ready to accuse him of failing this move.

Having an answer to everything though, Kon said, “What? The spinner didn’t specify which yellow space my hand has to go to, and these panties are pretty yellow.” His eyes then flicked over to Robin “Also, buddy, didn’t I let you get in a free squeeze on Cassie’s butt last week when you walked into the kitchen and saw me wedgieing her?”

“Still not happy about that!” Cassie declared as Robin blushed and stopped objecting.

“Whatever! Just get your hand off my butt and I’ll let you have a freebie space!” Steph pleaded, hips still squirming.

“Well, if you’re going to be that generous…” Kon said, getting on one last grope before lifting his hand up… and hooking his index finger on the waistband of her panties. Just the one finger, as he was making sure not to hurt her.

"DUUUUUUUDE!!!!" Steph squeals, as she suddenly felt her underwear shooting up her backside, courtesy of the Kryptonian who still had a finger wrapped around her underwear. "TIIIMMMY! STOOOOP HIM!"

"Um...I'm now strangely conflicted here." Tim muses, watching as Steph struggles to maintain her position while her underwear disappeared between her cheeks, causing her to basically moon him.

Tim didn't want to lose, and this was, basically, cheating, But he was basically getting his girlfriend's bare backside presented right at him.

"CASSIE! CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Steph tries, turning to the other blonde, who scoffs a bit.

"Hey, you might not have noticed but Kon is *kind* of hard to reign in on this stuff. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you wore a belt!" Cassie argued, though mostly because, as annoying as it was, it *was* the only way they were going to win. These Gotham kids were annoyingly flexible.

"Urggh!" Steph, struggling to move with her underwear lodged up her backside, reaches for the spinner, seeing that it stops on right foot/blue.

"OK, by your logic-"

"Owe!" Kon let out, surprised as he suddenly felt Steph kick him *very* hard in-between the legs, causing him to let go of her underwear.

"Doesn't say which blue I had to put my foot on!" Steph argued back, sticking her tongue out, awkwardly trying to reach back to fix her underwear.

['OK, I might be the 'Dude of Steel', but a kick in the nuts is still a kick in the nuts; these Gotham kids kick *hard* and Steph was going full beans, and she was still wearing her boots.' 'It didn't *hurt*, but it was more the surprise.']

"Ugh...can't get this out like this." The blonde continued to mumble, as it was made hard to fix her underwear with how she had to reach around Tim's leg and Cassie's arm to get to it. "Yo, any chance either of you two can help a girl out? Fix a little wedige?"

At this, Cassie pulls a face, then glances at Kon.

"You don't have undiscovered 'make dreams a reality' powers all of a sudden, right? Because this is starting to feel like that dream you were telling me about that-"

"YOUR TURN, CASSIE!" Kon interrupts, beginning to blush himself as she talked.

['No, journal, I am NOT going to tell you what dream she's referring to. You are not THAT kind of journal.'

'Still, we kept going, and despite the wedgie on Steph, things were still not really going in our favor. Like I said, they're nimble little bats, and it was really annoying me how good they were. But, evidently, it was also annoying Cassie. She kind of lost balance a few times and lost us a few rounds, so it was really getting to her.']

"Left foot green." Tim announces, watching Steph easily bend over them to move her leg around during her next turn, then nudging the spinner over to Cassie.

"Your turn, Wonder Girl; don't fall again."

Glaring at the boy wonder, the demi-goddess awkwardly spun it, watching it land on left hand-red. However, there was no way for her to reach red at all like this, making the two Gothamites chuckle, figuring they had this round in the bag again.

Narrowing her eyes at them, she then noticed the hint of some red sticking out the front of Tim's jeans, prompting her to take a page out of her boyfriend's book.

['FYI, journal, I am apparently a TERRIBLE influence...or a GREAT influence, depending on who you ask.']

Unlike Kon though, Cassie was happy to use *all* of her fingers as she grabbed onto the red waistband of Tim’s briefs and gave them a pull back towards her that forced the boy wonder to let out a, “GYYYYYEEEEE!” His sudden squeal drew snickers from Kon and Steph had to bite down her button lip to avoid giggling as her boyfriend’s butt started squirming. “Ughh, naaghht faaiiirrr!”

“Oh, I think it became fair game as soon as Steph decided to follow Kon’s logic.” Cassie countered as she tugged the briefs just a little bit harder, making Tim yelp some more.

“Seriously? Cheating is okay now because I went along with it?” Steph asked and, as the other three turned their eyes on her to stare incredulously, Steph sighed before saying, “Right, really not doing myself any favors here.”

['Now, you remember that stuff I said before about taking on just a few Lex-like traits at times?']

“Eh, I’d say you’re doing us plenty of favors, Buttgirl.” Kon said teasing his teammate’s girlfriend.

['And I’m not just talking about teasing her with that nickname.']

“Oh, you did NOT just call me that!” Steph said back fiercely.

['During my time working for Lex, I did learn some things about antagonizing people, mainly because Lex can’t seem to pass up an opportunity to do it. It almost never works on Superman, he’s too nice for that. But Steph…']

“Oh, come on, how can I not. You’re thiccer than Cass! No offense babe, you’re still really hot.” Kon said, making a mental note to remind his girlfriend that she’s his ‘favorite’ girl after this game because she was pouting at him pretty hard. His attention went back to Steph. “So, yeah, Buttgirl. What’s the big deal though? Tim says lots of people call you that in Gotham.”

['Tim also told me how much she hates that nickname and may not make the best decisions when already antagonized and hearing it. He’d probably warn her if my girlfriend wasn’t pulling on his briefs.']

“Grrr… Why you…” And like that, she swung her foot at his groin again. Unlike last time though, she wasn’t in a position to stomp her foot down on it, she had to actually kick her foot straight at it. And kicking balls of steal like that inevitably results in… “NYYYYEEEE!” A seriously stubbed toe.

Foot waving about in pain, Steph lost her balance due to the distraction it caused and her support was compromised, resulting in her collapsing and bringing down the other three with her.

"Woo! We won one!" Cassie cheers, as she and Kon got up, double high-fiving and pulling one-another into an embrace, as the two Gothamites laid out on the floor, groaning from defeat.

"Yeah, OK, you won *once*. How many wins do we still have?" Steph growls, while clutching her foot in pain, still nursing it from her poor kicking decision.

"At least seven rounds prior." Tim notes, glancing up and quickly doing the math. "Yeah, seven rounds, not counting the practice round or the one we had to stop so Cassie could change out of her skirt."

"Thanks for agreeing to that, by the way." Cassie blushes, reminding herself of the poor decision to wear a skirt during Twister.

['Yeah, that's a thing journal, I don't think I've been describing wardrobe changes too well, but recently Cassie decided to switch from jeans to skirts as her 'go-to'. I think she picked it up from Kara, or she just got tired of her jeans always splitting, but considering she's a *flyer*, well I gotta say, I appreciate the change.']

"So, another round?" Cassie asks, glancing at the others. Kon pulls a face, realizing that they'd struggle to win another round like this, while Steph, standing on just one foot, merely glares, and Tim, still trying to pry his underwear from his cheeks, shakes his head.

"Now that Kon's found a way to cheat? Pass." Tim rolls his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Steph to help her stand.

"Come on, it's not as if we could *repeat* that. Steph's not dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice." Cassie nudges, making Steph raise an eyebrow.

"As much as I appreciate the confidence in my ability to not fall for the same trick, my foot *really* hurts. Like I legit think I might have broken something." Steph rambles, holding the injured foot out.

"Eh, it's fine, just a bruise." Kon announces, having X-ray visioned her foot.

"Can you *not* X-ray a lady without asking?" Steph growls, really not appreciating how easily he could do that. "Whatever, we need something we can do that, y'know, doesn't require feet."

"We could just get something to eat. I'm starving." Tim brings up, to which the other three think a bit on before nodding.

"OK, well, if we're done with Twister, I'm going to get changed." Cassie announces, motioning to the jeans. "Be-Arr-Be."

As Cassie skips off, Tim turns to Kon with a semi-amused look. "You know, Conner, I just realized, Cassie has gone remarkably un-wedgied tonight."

"Yeah?" Kon looked back, noticing the amused smirk Steph gave them at that.

['Y'know, I knew what he was doing. Cassie did just give him a pretty bad wedgie, which as funny as it was, I can see Tim wanting to get even. But he didn't bring any of the Bat-gadgets he'd usually use to prank her. Guess it was up to yours truly to balance the scales.']

With a grin, Kon gives the two some finger guns, before heading after Cassie. "I'll just, 'Be-Arr-Be', guys."

Knowing he would have an audience, the kryptonian tuned his hearing to pick up on them as he followed after his girlfriend, unsurprised to hear the couple snickering as he made his way to his girlfriend’s room. Well, what’s a show without an audience?

Reaching Cassie’s bedroom door, he casually punched in the code to open it, acquired when the two of them had agreed to share their room access numbers. He’d likened it to sharing house keys.

The door whooshed open to reveal Cassie, her jeans discarded a to reveal her pink bikini panties baring the words ‘Kiss Me’ across the butt as she was bent over and pulling up a short, blue skirt, prompting him to whistle as she looked up to see him saying, “You know, as nice as it is to just look through your clothes, there’s always something special about just catching you with them off. And have I mentioned how much I appreciate the switch you made to bikini panties?”

“KON!” she exclaimed, face turning pink as she hastily pulled up her skirt. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?!”

Shrugging, he replied by asking, “When have you ever knocked on my door since you got my room number?”

“…That’s not the point!” As she exclaimed that, her face also started to change is expression to one of more worry as she realized something. “Wait, is something wrong?”

Using his super hearing, Kon could hear his Gothamite friends readying their phones to take pictures. Deciding to help them get a good view, he turned and gestured towards the outside of the room, saying, “You might wanna take a look for yourself.”

As he expected, Cassie was quick to run by him through the door and was confused when all she saw what Tim and Stephanie were doing. “Huh?” Then Kon took a breath and breathed out hard enough to create a gust of wind, lifting Cassie’s skirt and revealing her panties. “EEP!” As the other couple began to snap photos and before she the Amazonian blonde could push her skirt down, Kon rushed up behind her and gripped her panties.

“Enjoy the show, you two!” he told the Gothamites with a smile.

“Don’t you- EEEEYOOOWWWWCCHHIEEE!” Cassie squealed, her feet rising up off of the ground as she was given a lifting wedgie with such force that she nearly hit the ceiling as she was flung upwards, only to get pulled down by another wedgie before the impact could happen as her buttocks proceeded to clench up tighter than a vice from the sudden chafing.

"KON! STOOOOOP!" Cassie complains, kicking about as she tries to fly away, but his Kryptonian strength proved far greater than what she had inherited from Zeus, allowing him to keep her underwear tight, pulled into a thick thong-like shape.

"Damn, Cassie, your butt is REALLY cute, by the way!" Steph chimes, 'helpfully' informing her, as Cassie struggles to avoid mooning the duo.

"Damn it, Why me!?" Cassie protests, groaning as she tries to cover herself.

"Well, you had gone the whole night without one, and considering you're more-or-less the bottom of the totem pole here, that just can't slide, 'Wedgie Girl'." Kon explains, as he treats the 'totem pole' concept as some law he must maintain.

"I am NOT! Bart is way lower than me!" Cassie insists, as she once again made an attempt to fly out of the wedgie her boyfriend was giving her, but just found herself being yanked back.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure he's beating you in the number of wedgies." Tim announces. "I did the math."

"Of course you did." the other three say in union, with Steph ruffling her nerdy boyfriend's hair.

"Well, I am NOT the 'Wedgie Girl'! I am not just-" Cassie begins to yell, but she becomes silent when, after another attempt at pulling away, she heard a 'RIIIP!' and found herself flying forward, falling over.

"You were saying?" Kon teases, watching Cassie land in a heap, as he twirls the torn panties around his finger.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde got up, hands between her legs, before she turns to him, glaring.

"See, total Wedgie Girl. But it's OK, that's one of the qualities that makes me love-" Kon starts, but a *very* hard knee to his junk shuts him up.

['...OK, so, as it turns out, Cassie can kick *WAY* harder than Steph.']

"One of you two better be paying for food." Cassie barks, looking at the two Gothamites, as Kon falls over, gripping between his legs. With him on the floor, holding her ripped underwear, she turns, heading off to go get a new pair of panties, briefly massaging her cheeks. "Switching to bikini panties, evidently, does not prevent wedgies."

['And well, that's basically it for the games and wedgies. If you're wondering, Tim did in fact explain the math to us all later, and Cassie is definitely at the bottom. Not by much, Bart is like, barely above her, but still, definitely the Wedgie Girl. Can kick pretty fucking hard for one, though.']

[‘And as I was reminded of when I was able to stand back up again, she squeals extra adorably when you pinch her nipples. Yeah, you’d think I’d give her purple nurples often enough to remember that but I’m usually classier… Don’t give me that look… my journal, I am’!]

“EEEEYYOOWWOOOOOHHHHHHEEEEE!” Wonder Girl wailed, body squirming and twisting as Kon, reaching around her from behind on the group’s way out, twisted her nipples through her shirt.

“That sound never gets old.” the Kryptonian said, chuckling as the two Gothamites let out even louder laughs. “And this position does feel great, especially with you squirming.”

“KON!”

[‘Okay, fine, so I’m not very classy. Can you blame me though? This is WAY more fun!’]


End file.
